


Love is Love

by BedazzledDiana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Angst, Depression, Fluff, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana





	Love is Love

Armin tightened the hold he had on his bag as he walked down the street. The darkness illuminated by the streetlamps. A shadow moved in the distance startling the young teen. He turned his head in the direction of the movement. He kept his gaze there for a minute maybe too long. He decided it was nothing and continued his walk to his apartment.  _Maybe taking that extra shift wasn't a good idea... or maybe I should've accepted Eren's request to pick me up._  Armin shook his head and pulled out his phone. Deciding that he could respond to some texts while he walked. Instead, reading the texts distracted him from walking and he bumped into a person. Armin groaned and fell to the ground. He looked up at the person.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized, standing up. The person's face was covered by a dark hood. They didn't respond. "Really, I am. I wasn't watching where I was going..." They didn't respond again. Feeling uncomfortable, Armin picked up his bag and started walking away, apologizing in the process. The hooded person grabbed Armin's arm and he felt something jabbed into his stomach.

"Wallet. Now." The person demanded. Armin stared at the person and gulped. "Now, dammit!" They yelled, startling Armin. Armin fell to the ground and nodded his head. The person jabbed the gun into Armin's head. Armin started reaching into his bags. His hands were shaking as he looked for his wallet.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, grabbing his phone to use for light. The person's only response was to shove the gun harder into Armin's skull. Armin gulped and grabbed the item he was looking for. "I have it." He lied, pulling it out. In one quick motion, he shoved the man's gun away and pointed his own handgun at the man. "One thing we have in common, we both carry guns. Now, I suggest you turn around and run away before  _I_  shoot  _you_." The man raised his hands above his head in surrender and backed away from Armin before turning down an alley.

Armin released a sigh of relief and picked his bag up again. He unloaded his gun and placed it back in his bag. He started walking again, keeping an eye out for the man again. he made it back to his apartment building. He walked up the stairs to his apartment and walked into his apartment. He placed his bag down on the couch. "I'm home!" He called to whoever may have been home. Eren walked out of his bedroom and smiled. "Uh oh. Why the smile?" Armin asked, a groan caught in his throat.

"Guess who called me?"

"I don't wanna know." Armin covered his eyes with his hands. He could already feel a headache forming from whatever shenanigans Eren had planned. Eren pouted and plopped down next to his childhood friend.

"Come on! Guess!" Eren urged, shoving Armin a little.

Armin shook his and sighed. His hands fell into his lap. "I dunno, the police?" He answered. Eren scoffed and shoved his friend away from him. Armin laughed. "Okay, okay, um... was it... Jean?" He asked. Eren gave him a stink eye.

"If Jean called me do you really think I'd be this happy?" Armin shrugged. "No! It was Annie!" Eren finally answered. Armin nodded while Eren started going on about what they talked about. Armin ignored his friend to his best of his ability. Eventually Eren's conversation on Annie drifted over to the first time Eren tried cooking to what they were gonna do this weekend. "-But she's always so picky and God forbid we do something the queen doesn't like." He joked, shoving Armin gently. Armin blinked a couple of times and looked at Eren. He gave his friend a questioning look. Eren continued "but anyway, what do you think we should do?"

"Huh?" Armin asked, finally joining in on the what Eren was saying. "Um, yeah, we, uh, should?" He answered. Eren raised an eyebrow and grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"You weren't listening! I've been talking for half an hour!" He exclaimed, shoving Armin away and standing up. "Honestly, Armin, I listen to you complain about incompetent I am and then you do this. So really, who's the incompetent one?"

"Still you." Armin answered, smiling up at his friend, who walked into the kitchen. Eren glared at Armin and started making food. Armin stood off the couch and walked over to Eren. He pulled himself on the counter and rested his head in his hands. "I think I have a problem..." He stated. Eren looked up at him. "I mean, you've dated how many girls and I've only kissed one person... Is there something wrong with me?" Eren groaned.

"Armin, we've had this conversation before. You're an amazing person, anyone would be lucky to date you, you're not fat, I don't think you're gonna end up alo-"

"Someone tried to rob me tonight." He blurted. Eren stopped speaking and gaped at him. "I'm fine. I remembered the self defense lessons from high school. Plus, I had my gun." Eren still gaped. "Close your mouth, Eren, you'll catch flies."

"How-how are you so calm about this?!" Eren exclaimed, gripping Armin by the shoulders and examining him. "You're not hurt are you? Were you shot? Should I call the police?" Armin rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He interrupted Eren's rambling. "No, no, and definitely no! You need to listen more. I told you I was fine. I shouldn't have even told you." He muttered. The duo's attention was pulled when they heard the door open.

"Hey, I'm home." Mikasa called, walking into the kitchen. She gave a surprised squeal when she saw the two boys were in the kitchen. "Oh, hey, I didn't think you were up." She shrugged her bag off and placed it next to Armin. "Armin," Armin looked at his friend, "I got a call from Levi, he said to call him. Like, immediately." Armin raised an eyebrow. Mikasa shrugged and helped Armin off the counter. He walked over to his bag and searched for his phone.

"Where is it?" He searched a little more. He ended up pulling out his gun, notebook, and checkbook and decided his phone wasn't in there. He checked his pockets sorting from his hoodie to his jeans. "Shit..." He muttered. Armin walked into the kitchen. "Can I borrow your phone, Mikasa? I can't find mine." He asked. The girl nodded and tossed him her phone. Armin thanked her and walked into his bedroom. He opened calls and pressed the contact that said 'annoying ass cousin'. The phone rang for a few minutes before someone answered.

 _"I already told you, I don't wanna talk to you for the rest of the night."_  The person groaned. Armin giggled.

"Okay, but remember you're the one-"

 _"Hey! Wait!"_  Levi interrupted him. Armin smirked and started chewing on his lip.  _"I thought you were Mikasa... Why are you calling off her phone?"_

"Lost mine..." He answered. Armin walked over to his bedroom door and closed it. "What excuse did you use this time?" He asked, walking over to his bed and laying down.

Armin heard Levi sigh.  _"I told her that this regarded your legal studies and that I could help you."_  Armin made an 'o' face and started laughing. _"Shut up, brat!"_  Levi yelled. Armin could practically hear the blush covering his face.  _"Yeah, so anyway, I'm running out of excuses to talk to you. So... there's that."_  Armin nodded.

"Yeah, same's happening to me. We can always tell them we're dating...?" He suggested. Levi groaned again and Armin's smile fell. "Look, I know it's not ideal for any of us, but... they have a right to know." Levi sighed and Armin sat up.

 _"Yeah. You're right."_  He admitted.  _"I mean, Mikasa and I only have each other..."_  Armin nodded along.  _"Fine. We'll tell them tomorrow, on one condition!"_

"Okay, what?"

 _"You stop putting your fucking self down. I'm sick of you always thinking your worthless because I'd rather have you than a pile of diamonds. Okay?"_  Armin frowned while Levi rambled on about how Armin shouldn't pity himself because he deserves so much love.

"Fine." Armin grumbled agreeing with Levi's terms. "But I don't wanna hear you complain when Mik-" He stopped talking when he heard Eren call him. "Uh, Eren just called me. I'll stay on the phone with you, though." He heard Levi mutter an okay as he left his room. "Eren-" Armin froze when he saw someone standing in the kitchen holding two guns, one to Mikasa's head and the other to Eren's head. Armin looked back at his bag and saw his gun was gone. Armin lowered Mikasa's phone. "Can-can I help you?" He asked.

"Not so tough without your gun, huh?" The man asked, lowering his hand to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a phone and threw it at Armin before holding the gun to Eren's hand head again. The phone landed on the ground and Armin gasped at seeing the familiar background. "Word of advice: put a password on your fucking phone. Now, what you're gonna do is you're gonna grab all the cash in this apartment and I'll be on my way. Try any funny business and your friends get shot." He demanded. Armin nodded and walked over to his bag. He pulled out his wallet and placed it on the counter top. Next, he grabbed Mikasa's bag and pulled out her wallet. He placed it next to his.

Armin took a deep breath and placed Mikasa's phone upside down on the counter before entering Eren's bedroom. He walked over to Eren's dresser and opened his sock drawer. He grabbed Eren's wallet. When he was about to exit the room an idea popped into his head. He walked over to Eren's closet and opened it. He pulled out Eren's double barreled hunting rifle. He searched around for the bullets and found them in a pair of his shoes.

With shaking hands, he loaded the gun and cocked it. He took a deep breath and walked over to the the bedroom door. "Okay, um, I've got the last wallet." He lied. Armin turned the corner and shot the gun, aiming directly at the guy. He turned back into the room and cocked the gun again. He turned back to the man and pointed the gun at him. He was on the floor holding his shoulder, Mikasa and Eren looming over him holding the two guns. Armin let out a shaky sigh and lowered the hunting rifle. "I'm so glad we own guns-"

The man rose off the ground and grabbed the gun from Eren's hand firing a shot at Armin. The bullet landed in Armin's abdomen and blood started coating his work shirt. Mikasa and Eren gasped as the man ran out of the apartment. Time seemed to move in slow motion has the blonde boy fell to the ground grabbing his stomach. He could faintly hear Levi yelling through the phone before Mikasa hung up. She dialed 911 and started speaking while Eren soother Armin. Everything Eren said fell on deaf ears as Armin's ears rung. He found himself growing tired, but fought it because Mikasa urged him to. He tried to keep his eyes open only for them to get heavier by the minute. Armin closed his eyes for a second and then opened them. The image of Mikasa and Eren above him grew blurry. He closed his eyes as he gave in to the concept of sleep.

When Armin first woke up, he was aware of two things. One: a faint beeping sound. Two: someone holding his hand.

Groggily, he opened his eyes and gagged when he felt a tube in his throat. The person who was holding his hand jumped up and yelled for something. The tube was pulled out of Armin's throat and he coughed. He tried to sit up only for someone to put a hand on his chest and push him back down. He groaned and nodded, closing his eyes. He could hear someone faintly talking to him, but he didn't hear a word. There was a door opening and closing and then the hand was back in his.

"We were supposed to tell them together..." The person finally spoke. Armin opened his eyes and turned his eye. "How dare you let me tell them alone." Levi joked, kissing Armin's hand. Armin smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to get shot." He croaked. "I have a couple of questions..." Levi nodded for him to continue. Armin opened his mouth to speak only for two people to barge in.

"You're awake!" Mikasa exclaimed, throwing her arms around Armin. "I'm so happy." Eren walked to the other side of Armin and ruffed his hair. Mikasa pulled away. "We were worried and, also, how dare you date my cousin for  _two years_  and not tell me!" She yelled, glaring at him. Armin looked at Levi before chuckling nervously.

"Let's give him a break, Mika. I mean, he's been out for two weeks. So..." Eren intervened, sitting on the hospital bed, smiling at Armin. Mikasa sighed and sat next to Levi.

"Fine, but I am so gonna kill you later." She glared. Armin nodded and grabbed his friends' hands. Levi stood up and excused himself. "On to more important news," she waved 'bye' to her cousin, "what are you two like together? Is he caring? Have you two done the dirty? Does he whisper sweet things to you?" She asked, squeezing Armin's hand.

The door opened and a doctor walked in. "Jeez, Mikasa, calm down." They joked. Mikasa chuckled and nodded. Armin smiled when he recognized the doctor. "As your friend, I'm glad you're awake Armin. As your doctor, let's get to the reason I'm here..." Hanji stated, flipping through their clipboard. "There was a severe amount of damage caused by the bullet. Luckily, we were able to fix most of the damage. However, there was one crucial part we were unable to fix. Even after countless surgeries." Mikasa and Eren gripped their friend's hand tightly, sharing a look. "Armin, I am so sorry to say that when the bullet hit you, it severed your spinal cord. We did the best we could in surgery, but, well, you may never walk again..."

Armin's ears started ringing and Hanji's voice faded away. He could see their lips moving, but couldn't hear the words leaving their mouth. He felt numb.  _Never... walk again? How-how will I do anything?_  He asked himself feeling tears start to swell in his eyes. He let go of Mikasa and wiped them. He nodded along to whatever Hanji was saying.

A month later, Mikasa and Eren thought it'd be best for Armin to move in with Levi. Armin argued at first, but after a week of struggling to get up to his apartment, he caved. He started falling into a depression. He wasn't able to work, go to college, and, worst of all, walk. He was on pain medication and went to physical therapy. He hadn't made any improvements in the last two months.

"You're sulking over nothing." Levi reassured, lacing his fingers with Armin's. "It's been two months. You shouldn't be expecting improvements yet. Give it a year or two." He smiled, kissing Armin's hand. Armin ripped his hand out of Levi's grip and wheeled himself over to the fridge. "Armin, you can't hate yourself forever."

"Well, maybe," he grabbed a bottle of water and moved back over to Levi, "if I didn't shoot him, maybe if I just got him the damn wallet, I'd be able to fucking walk!" The nineteen year old exclaimed, tears running down his face. Levi gave him a sympathetic look before kneeling down to his level. Armin averted his gaze. Levi grabbed his chin and made him look at him.

"You don't know that. Armin, he could've hurt you no matter what, or worse he could've killed you. You did the right thing by taking matters into your own hands, okay?" He replied, nodding his head a little. Armin nodded too. "Plus, you made me a promise that when we told people we were dating, you wouldn't talk shit on my favorite person... Yourself, remember?" Armin nodded again. Levi pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Armin Arlert." He pulled away and walked over to the counter. He grabbed Armin's pills and opened them. He put two in his hands and handed them to Armin.

Armin nodded in thanks a popped them into his mouth. He unscrewed the lid of the water bottle and drank some water to help swallow the pills. When he was done he handed the bottle to Levi, who put it in the fridge.

Levi picked Armin up and carried him up the stairs. "Either you're getting lighter, or I'm getting stronger... Definitely the former." He joked, entering his shared bedroom. Armin laughed as Levi placed him on the bed. "Do you need anything before we head to bed, or are we gucci?" Armin scrunched his face up. "What?" The older man asked.

"Never say 'gucci' again, but... I'm fine." Armin paused. "But never say that word again." He added." Levi laughed and helped Armin get under the covers. He walked over to his side of the bed and laid down. He leaned over and turned off his lamp and gave Armin a kiss before falling asleep. Armin stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He turned his hair to look at Levi, a small smile finding it's way to his lips. "I love you too..." He muttered, yawning. He turned his head to look up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over his form.

Armin woke to the smell of bacon. "Okay, so I've got the usual. Bacon, toast, eggs, scrappel, spam, and coffee." He gagged at the mention of scrapple and spam. "What I can't treat myself?" Levi joked, picking up a piece of scrapple. Armin gagged again.

"Whatever just keep the two most disgusting things in the world away from me." He replied, Levi helping him sit up. "Thank you, though. You don't need to make me breakfast in bed everyday..."

"Okay, and you don't need to look so fucking cute everyday. but I don't see you looking less cute, so..." Armin blushed and Levi nudged him. "I know we haven't talk about this, but... are you still cutting?" Levi asked, bluntly. Armin looked up from his plate. He had a mouthful of bacon. He chewed and swallowed the bacon before speaking.

"No." He answered. He started eating his eggs.

"No more salt and ice?"

"No."

"What about rubber bands?"

"Nope."

"Do you still-"

"Levi, babe," Armin grabbed Levi's hands, "I know what you're gonna ask. What you've been asking since last year. I told you, I haven't done any of that for awhile, okay?" He replied, turning his attention back to his food. He ate some of his toast. "Why do you keep asking?" He asked with a mouthful of food. 

Levi cringed at his boyfriend. "Don't talk with your mouthful, disgusting. And because... I love you. I want to keep you save, is there something wrong with that?" Armin swallowed his food and sipped his coffee.

"Yes," he responded a smile on his face, "there is a problem with that."

Levi shook his head at Armin. "Okay, well, Barbara Gordon, I'm gonna take your plate of "disgusting scrapple and spam" downstairs." Armin's smile widened and he blew a kiss to Levi, who picked his plate. He walked out of the room. Armin sighed and took a sip of his coffee. His smile fell when he looked at a book on his nightstand.

 He raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar book. Curious, he picked it up and started skimming through it. He found himself getting entranced by the romance novel. Levi walked into the doorway of the room and stopped when he saw Armin reading with a smile on his face. He smiled to himself and stood in the door for a few minutes until Armin looked up and noticed him.

"Oh, hey. How long have you been standing there?" He asked, smile falling. "Not long, I hope." Levi shook his head and walked over to the bed. He sat down and placed a hand on Armin's leg. 

 "No, I just got here." He lied, smiling. "You like that book?" Levi asked. Armin looked form him to the book and nodded. "It's a book about a girl who gets into a car accident and gets paralyzed from the waist down, like you. She, overtime, learns to accept her disability and let it define her strengths instead of her weaknesses. Petra dropped by earlier and gave it to me..." 

 Armin nodded and looked at the book. "She was strong... I was never that..." He averted his gaze and Levi grabbed his chin.

"No."

"No?" Armin questioned.

"No. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. If you weren't then you wouldn't be sitting here telling me you're not strong right now." He replied. Armin shook his head. "Look, I know this is hard for you and that you think you're to blame, but the truth is you're not at fault here. You did what any normal civilian would have done. You stood your ground and protected your friends. That's what's important." 

Armin nodded and stared at the ground. He looked and pulled Levi into a kiss. When they pulled away, he asked a question. "What if I never walk again?"

"Then I'll carry you everywhere you need to go."

"What if I never love myself?"

Levi laced their fingers together. "I'll love you enough for the both of us." He answered, kissing Armin's hand.

"What if-"

Levi silenced him with a kiss. "It's my turn to interrupt you... No matter the question, I'll always love, cherish, and carry you. I know it may sound cheesy, but I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Levi pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "I'll never let you go. Never." Armin smiled and buried his face in Levi's chest. "Never, I promise."


End file.
